my_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Etami Yagi
Kanji: 八木 得田巳 Birthdate: October 24 Age: 15 Gender: Female Species: Half-Human Height: 5'0" Weight: 105 lbs Blood type: AB Occupation = U.A. Student, 5 Wizard Saint, member of The Pleiades of the Azure Sky, 8th Hokage, Captain of Danafall’s holy knights, Vanguard Action Squad Leader (former), songwriter, Edolas' minister of technology and machinery, Special Class Investigator, heiress of the Washuu clan, Kunoichi Family/clan: Washuu Clan Kekkei Genkai: Automatic Kakuja if turned into a Ghoul, DNA Bind Weapons: Scorpion 1/56 =History= Her reputation in the Holy War made her known as she was revered as the vilest and most terrifying Half-Human in existence. She would trick her opponents into thinking she was a harmless child, only to kill them on the spot. She stood as the Washuu clan's true and worthy heir, renowned as the vilest, evil and most terrifying Half-Human in all existence. However, upon meeting and falling in love with the Goddess Shochi, she chose him over the Demons. Siding with her new allies of the Goddess Clan and their allies, the Giants, Fairies, and Humans. She joined Stigma, a group of the Goddesses, Giants, Fairies, and Humans. During the war, Etami became friends with a Human named Kai Chisaki and Eri of the Uchiha clan. Etami and Shochi became close to them, making Kai consider them as his children. Kai cast Tsukuyomi on the two. However, Etami didn't think much of it, refusing to accept Kai was evil. As a result of the forbidden spell used by Gowther, everyone's memories were altered to believe that the Archangel Mael was Meliodas' younger brother "Estarossa". During the last days of the war, the Demon King and the Supreme Deity had enough of the defiance of their children and worked together to punish Meliodas, Elizabeth, Shochi, and Etami. They couldn't do anything against them and were effortlessly overpowered and killed alongside. However, their punishment was far worse than death. The Supreme Deity cursed Meliodas and Etami with Immortality as, reviving them every time they died, in exchange for their emotions being consumed more and more. The Demon King cursed Elizabeth and Shochi with Perpetual Reincarnation, forcing them to live Human/Druid lives in which they would always reunite with Meliodas and Etami. Meliodas learned of the curses they were been placed under, and promised her that he would work to release them, and watched Elizabeth die again. When she was 6, she went into Sword Art Online. =Personality= As ordered by her brother, Kiri Dabi Yagi, she tries to maintain the facade of a very calm person. However, if her companions or friends are harmed in any way, she is shown to be capable of extreme rage. Etami's personality was once much darker and terrifying, as she was revered as the vilest and most terrifying Half-Human in existence. Although not much has been shown of how she was, Etami displayed a harsh, arrogant demeanor towards any lesser living being, coldly telling them to get lost. However, even while in such a state, she still had doubts about the war but due to her loyalty to the Demon King, she never once faltered when battling. Her angry reaction when the Demon King called her the "Core of destruction" broke her loyalty to him. In the end, it was this aspect that allowed her to fall in love with Shochi and eventually abandon the Demons for him, showing that she is capable of love. =Abilities= One For All (Quirk passed on to Etami by Elaine Suo Yagi, her sister): Detroit Smash (Punch so powerful it can change the weather). 100% Smash (One For All Super Move). Full Cowling (Enhanced strength, speed, and maneuverability). Delaware Smash (Flicking finger causes wind). Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash (Leap into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent’s face). Yogi: Artifact (ability to control electricity, turning back time) Dabi: Cremation (Fire abilities) Suno: Shield Elaine’s Quirks: Disaster (Are to manifest within Etami) 5 Wizard Saints: Secret Arts: Split/ Body Clones: The Saints can separate their forms to use all of their strength. Multi-Requip: Cloning themselves. Combo: Split + Multi Requip creates endless clones and forms. Magic Light: When Saints Requip, light shines from them. They can control that light. Unison Form: The power of all forms to create a giant laser. Full Power: Increases abilities by 2x. DNA Bind: Quirk(s) Removal (Removes Quirk from the desired target, however, it doesn’t work on One For All for it can’t be taken forcefully). Inspect (Via knowing someone’s name, Etami can see all about them). System Call (The ability to create anything via certain commands). Paralyze (Can cause target(s) to stop moving). Scan (Can scan DNA of someone). Unison Raids: Electric Shadow Combo (Unison Raid ability with Fumikage Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow) (Shadow charges electricity and bursts of out) (Not seen to its full extent) (Yogi L Yagi’s Artifact Quirk within One For All). Tornado Promotion (Unison Raid ability with Inasa Yoarashi) (Tornado powerful enough to chop anyone) (Not seen to its full extent) (Elaine Suo Yagi’s Disaster Quirk within One For All). Forms: Shikorae (Ghoul) Kagune: Rinkaku, Ukaku, Bikaku, Koukaku Merlin Magic: Infinity Melascula Vengeful Soul Revival Cocoon of Darkness Soul Invitation Venom Toxicity Deadly Poison Flight Demonic Darkness Shield 7 Hearts Zeldris (Demon) Lightning Bolt Flight Ominous Nebula Nullify Black Flame Historia Reiss (Titan-Shifter) Regeneration Titan-Shifting Titan Control Laxus Dreyar (Lightning Dragonslayer) Lightning Dragon’s Iron Fist Lightning Dragon’s Jaw Fairy Law Lightning Dragon Roar Lightning Dragon’s Heavenward Halberd Lightning Dragon’s Breakdown Fist Veronica Liones (Holy Knight) Love Drive Kishou Arima (CCG) Quinque: IXA, Owl Haise Sasaki (Quinx (Ghoul)) Kagune/Quinx: Rinkaku Pump (Demon) Hypno Stinger Cath (Cat) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Near (Detective) Ririka Momobami (Momobami) Ai Kuran (Vampire) Immortality Putting people to sleep Controlling vampires and humans Fire manipulation Memory erasing Toph Beifong (Bender) Earth Bender Metal Bender Todoroki Iceberg Flaming Wave Radiant Snow Iced Shell Half & Half (Using both sides at once) Hoshi Fullbuster (Water Godslayer (Allows water consumption and manipulation)) Polygon (Body manipulation in cube form) Magic Eye (Can turn people into cubes and control them when they look into her eyes) Lightning Stream (Lightning from fingertips) Rimuru Tempest Thought Acceleration Soul Consumption Space-Time Control Multidimensional Barrier True Dragon Release Dragon Core Transformation Teleportation Creation Duplication Gifting Taijutsu: Gojutsu (Breakdance fighting style) (Literally means 5 Jutsu). Shoot Style (Kicking). Fight Fire with Fire (Etami, Shoto, and Dabi use their pyrokinetic abilities the same way) Washuu Clan Martial Arts (Style to make others defenseless). Gendai Clan martial arts (continuous attacks). Etami's special move: Distraction Crusher Impact (Similar to what Ken Kaneki did to Naki, this is Etami’s specialized move, Etami flips behind her opponent, making it appear like she’s going to kick them with her right foot. Her opponent catches it, twisting her leg entirely, then kicks them with her left foot. Etami taught this move to Sukekage). =Quotes= "Sho-Kun... To be honest, I'm scared.” (To Shoto Todoroki (107th lover)) “Heroes with weaknesses? Heh. No way. I'm scared of turning back into who I once was... But, if I don’t turn back, I can't protect you or anyone…” (To Toshinori Yagi/All Might (Dad)) “Where’s the button for you to stop talking to me like I’m five-years-old...?” (To Himiko Toga (Cousin and lower class)) “Something that costs countless sacrifices just to bring one person back to life… Jellal-Kun said that when people die and they worked on the tower, they can go to heaven… We will be the new rulers of the world.” (To Kiri Dabi Yagi (Adopted older brother)) “My first cousin, once removed? My Sensei? Haise-Chan's next target?” (Etami, Hoshi, Historia, Haise to Kakashi Hatake) “Cry to the pain in the dark out in vain. All my love- All the hate- separate. I should be the same. I need to remain strong until the end of time.” (Haise and Etami switching) "You know I can't hear without my glasses! What?" (Haise Sasaki and Etami Yagi) “If you call Shoto-Kun “Young Todoroki”, do you call Endeavor “Old Todoroki”?” (To All Might) Show: My Hero Academia (Anime Hybrid)